


Surrounded by Color

by layla_aaron



Series: Fanfic 50 - Table 10 [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic50 Table 10, Prompt 003 - Sanctuary - Hotchner slips something from Garcia's sanctuary, something to remember her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrounded by Color

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic50 Table 10, Prompt 003 - Sanctuary
> 
> **Author’s Disclaimer:** These characters are the intellectual copyrighted property of The Mark Gordon Company in association with CBS Television Studios and ABC Studios. This is purely for enjoyment and entertainment. This is not meant to infringe on the copyright in any way.

His heart constricted the moment he stepped through the door. The three seconds it took to cross from the doorway to her desk seemed like three hours. He closed his eyes, drew in a long, deep breath. The faintest hint of her scent still lingered in the room. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from breaking down into deep, heaving sobs. Above all things, right now he had to keep his composure and not act like a grieving lover. In a room full of profilers, he had to monitor his actions and his words when all he wanted to do was grab something, anything from this room that reminded him of her, and hold it close to his chest. A hint of a smile curved the corners of his mouth. He saw her in every object here - from her small collection of colorful toys to the organized chaos of her monitors. This room was...no, had been her sanctuary. Her toys kept her sane, helped distract her from the images they all saw, and now she would never see them again.

Taking care to be sure no one watched, he deftly pocketed a colorful koozie ball. He lifted his gaze and met Rossi's. The other man nodded but said nothing. David knew him well, and at some point, Aaron knew he would ask why. For now, it would be their little secret. It was a secret that Penelope had taken to her grave.


End file.
